First Love
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: MinaHina. After suffering a heartache, she found her heart singing for her one true love. With mixed emotions, Naruto gawked as his ex-girlfriend-turned-step-mother berated and lectured him like he was a kid. He got b1tchslapped! 1 point for karma.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Stand by your man

Patiently waiting, Hinata sat at a dining chair in Naruto's dorm room. It was their first monthly anniversary, and Hinata had put a lot of effort in preparing the cheesy baked macaroni and chocolate mousse.

...

...

After a while, the door opened and Naruto stepped inside, but he didn't go far, what with the appetising aroma that hit his nose, freezing him on the spot. His eyes were that of a hungry predator when he saw the food. Hinata almost giggled, but a voice broke in. "Wow, it smells good" it was a female voice. With a heartbeat, Hinata's body tensed, and her heart ached as it struggled to keep itself from breaking. Her heart struggled. It struggled as she watched Naruto and Sakura sat side by side. It struggled as Naruto served the food, which Hinata made for their special day, to Sakura. Hinata had to mind for herself as she got forgotten by her darling. Her heart struggled as Sakura kept shooting smug and degrading looks her way.

Hinata only waited for it all to end, hoping that her heart could still be salvaged. She had heard gossips about Naruto and Sakura. Those gossips were of unholy deeds, deeds that Hinata dared not to picture in her mind. It would be painful to do so. Besides, she believed those were just rumours. She continued to believe so, until now.

"The teacher gave us a project" Naruto said, "and we need to finish it now." Hinata caught his underlining request for her to go and leave him and Sakura alone. But what project were they doing? They didn't bring anything besides themselves. Hinata nodded as Sakura lounged and relaxed herself in Naruto's bed. "I-I'll just... wash the dishes." She thought back to the gossips, while mindlessly washing the dishes. She was shocked when an anxious Naruto took all the other dishes and washed them quickly but improperly. "There, all finished!" he beamed at her. "You can rest now". Running to his bed, he hastily added, "Oh and please close the door Hinata-chan."

...

...

It dawned on her, after she closed the door, after standing silently for minutes, as she heard the rustling of clothes and the unmistakable noises from the inside, that any teacher in their right mind wouldn't give any students a project like that.

It was strange. Hinata had just been slapped in the face of her boyfriend's doing, while it was their anniversary too, but her heart didn't break. Though it was still aching, but it survived the storm, the storm of destructive cheaters.

She wouldn't break up with him. She can't. Because if she did, Jiraiya, the English teacher, would shower her again with his hate for her dad, Orochimaru, for her dad had captured the heart of her mom, Tsunade, whom Jiraiya loves. Naruto prevented her from being bullied by Jiraiya just by befriending her. He saved her from Jiraiya all together when he agreed to go out with her.

The next day, Hinata acted as if nothing was wrong. She made him lunch and laughed at his jokes, being the sweet girlfriend especially when Jiraiya was nearby. But she wouldn't stay long at his side. She would go to her friends, Kiba and Shino, and spend the day with them.

The last period of class came. It was PE and they will have a new teacher. Hinata sat at her usual seat with her friends, feeling happy and free. She didn't love Naruto and she was glad that she realised before it was too late, or she would've fallen for him and suffered a nasty heart break.

The class quieted down when they heard the screech of their classroom door. Their new PE teacher entered. He was tanned, lean, tall and handsome. Hinata gasped when she recognised him. He was her childhood hero, the teen who saved her 9 year old self from drowning. The memory had been blurry, but now that she crossed paths with him again, she remembered. She couldn't help but smile, her heart was beating erratically, her eyes were shining in delight as they stayed on his face. She was looking at her first love.

I hope you guys like it ~['D']~

Merry Christmar and Happy New Year everyone!


	2. Stop, name your love

SarcasticScript: ehehe Thank You for your review! XD

otakuxfanxgirl: ehehe Thank You for your review! XD

Kira Acumichi: Thank You! Ehehe XD for your review!

AleSwan: ehehe glad you liked it! XD Thank You for youe review!

Dark Moon Maiden: ehehe me too XD Thank You for your review!

(Did you guys noticed the repetitiveness? ehehe) I'm so happy I got at least five reviews. Thank You so much as well to those who favorited and alerted! XD XD XD

...

...

...

Minato, in his conservative and casual attire, stood beside the teachers table in front of the class. His students were in their casual wear as well. Some of them were smiling, most were neutral, but there were also a number of kids that were frowning as they analysed him. Their stares made him nervous and the students noticed it. He turned his head in the direction of his son, Naruto, who gave him an encouraging smile. "So, uh... I'm Mister Namikaze," uneasily, he twisted his body so that his upper half was facing his table as he searched for a white board marker. When he found one, he awkwardly moved near the board and wrote his name in big letters.

The students were unimpressed with him, he thought, because the few smiling faces in his class decreased incredibly. "... Let's start with the attendance."

He was slowly getting used to the kids, feeling more comfortable every second that he spent on calling the names of each student.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H-Hai"

Minata took a double take at the direction of the soft stuttering voice and blinked in surprise. He had to stop and stare because he felt a sense of familiarity with the girl. The memory is at the back of his head, but he somehow couldn't recall it.

"Uh... Thank you Hyuuga-san." His brows were furrowed even when he moved on to the next names. He was thinking hard, trying to remember if he had met Hinata before. He carefully stole a glance at Hinata and he had to stop again. With slightly wide eyes, he stared in wonder as Hinata shyly smiled at him. Her face was red and there was a glint in her eyes that he couldn't recognize. But the way that she was looking at him made him feel warm inside. He decided that he liked the feeling and that Hinata already got the position as his favourite student, but besides his son of course.

...

...

...

'_Namikaze..._' Hinata never let her eyes away from him. She had caught him every time he sneaked a glance at her, and she planned to catch the other fleeting looks that he would hopefully send her way. She was ecstatic the first time he stared at her, and each of the additional glances that he gave her, made her day better and better.

'_I wonder what his first name is... I wonder if he remembers me..._' Hinata mused. '_I have changed a lot from when I was little, but I hope he_–'

"Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed in a whispher. "Are you listening?"

Hinata jumped a bit in surprise. "Y-You, you f-frightened me," Hinata whined with a slight pout.

Shino sighed as Kiba laughed wildly. "You should've seen your face Hinata!" and Kiba laughed some more.

"Please, keep it down Kiba." Shino asked in monotone.

"Shut it bug boy, the whole class is noisy anyway."

Hinata looked around and, indeed, Kiba wasn't the only loud one. She looked pass Kiba, who was sitting in the middle of the three of them, to get a glimpse of Shino. "What's going on Shino-kun?"

"W–"

"Oh man, Hinata! You weren't listening to the teacher, that's not like you!" Kiba cut in before Shino could even utter a single word.

"Kiba," Shino called.

"Yeah?"

Shino turned to Hinata when Kiba was silent. "We will have practicals tomorrow for P.E. Namikaze-sensei wants us to be in partners, but our class have an odd number of students. Let's ask sensei if we can form a group of three."

"Ok." Hinata agreed and smiled at Shino. They both turned to look at Kiba to hear his opinion, but he was gone.

"Thanks sensei!" the two heard Kiba's voice. It seems Kiba has already asked for Minato's permission.

"He said ok!" Kiba grinned at his best friends.

...

...

...

The class has ended. Minato, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were the last ones left in the room. Kiba and Shino were at the door, waiting for their slowpoke of a friend. But today, Hinata seemed to be a lot slower. The two watched as Hinata made her way towards them. They noticed how she frequently tilted her head slightly just to catch a glimpse of the teacher. And her suspicious blush seemed to get brighter with each quick looks. This made Kiba squint his eyes, as if focusing on her and inspecting even the very slightest of her movements. "What took you so long?" Kiba asked.

"U-Um..." Hinata just can't help but look at the handsome face of her Namikaze-sensei, so she turned her head towards Minato again and smiled as her blush intensified.

"Oh my gosh..." Kiba gaped with his mouth hanging open. "You have a crush on the teacher!"

'_Did he have to say that out loud?_' "Kiba-kun" Hinata put one finger against her mount, pleading for Kiba to keep quiet. Looking back at the classroom, Hinata didn't know what to feel when she saw the eyes of Minato, looking straight at them. Hinata was sure that he had heard everything.

...

...

...

I'm trying to make the chapters longer... :D

REVIEW! XD


	3. Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own.

ms-TokoaMoeChan: You did? Rolf rofl Now I'm curious at how your friend reacted! And I don't know about the updating everyday hehe :9 I have done that once and I ended up drooling with lack of sleep! Ehehe X]

otakuxfanxgirl: hehe X] I'm really happy that you are still reviewing! I'm glad that you lliked the previous chapter :D

violet404: I agree, there are not much stories for MinaHina, and I'm craving for them! that's why I tried to have a go with them X] you will know now if Hinata was right :D I'm also glad you reviewed ehehe. And this chapter is wayyyyyy longer :D

Kira Acumichi: hehe X] let's see if they will find it XD I'm glad that you are still reviewing a well!

Dark Moon Maiden: ehehe X] My humor is an endangered species, so I was really happy that you found the last chapter to be funny XD here is the update! KI hope you like the MinaHina in this chapter! :D

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I'M So GRATEFUL ! YOuR REVIEWS KEEPS ME WRITING! JUST LIKE WHaT THEY sAY!

...

...

...

"Hinata! Where are you going!"

Shino stuck his foot out and watched as Kiba staggered, almost hitting the floor.

Kiba sucked in plenty of air. He looked at Shino, shocked and disbelieving. "What the hell was that for!"

"I believe that she is feeling mortified right now and would like to have some time alone." Shino spoke in monotone.

"Oh, and you just had to trip me so that you could tell me that!" Kiba started off in mockery then ended with a deafening yell. Shino simply ignored him and started walking in silence, heading to the 'Insert the Insect in your Dialect' club, and leaving him behind.

"Oi! Come back here bug boy! I'm not done with you yet!"

...

...

...

'_Someone actually likes me?'_ Minato asked himself. It was hard for him to believe. He had thought that his love life was a lost cause. And now, after living for thirty-three years, he was having an admirer!

He had good looks, yes, but there was always someone a lot more desirable than him. It made him look plain and invisible to the eyes of the opposite sex. It was always him going after the girl that he liked and not even a single girl pursued him.

He had given up on love long ago. That was after going to a party and getting drunk. He didn't remember what happened that night, but he woke up in the morning, with his body getting punched and kicked everywhere by a furious Kushina. Kushina was the girl that he was persuading when he was in high school. He always complimented her red hair but she ignored him. She didn't like him. And he thought that his slim chances with her went nil, zero, after getting her pregnant. That broke his heart and his cherry. The really sad thing was that he couldn't remember doing the sexual intercourse, so he was still like a virgin, inexperienced. He was a virgin father.

Something between a smile and a smirk appeared on Minato's face. Hyuuga Hinata, his favourite student, managed to give him another one of those warm and fuzzy feelings. Those feelings made him feel important and wanted. Those feelings made him happy.

...

...

...

At lunch, Naruto sat under a wide tree and waited for his loving girlfriend. She would make him feel better with the caring and adoring looks that she always gave him. She respected and loved him, unlike Sakura. Sakura, even though she agreed to sleep with him, was still cold and uncaring towards him. It was still _'Sasuke this, Sasuke that.' _He thought that his plan on making her jealous by dating Hinata was working, but in their whole time together, Sakura seemed to give more attention to Hinata than himself. For Sakura, he was just a toy which she could play with and tossed aside when she didn't want it anymore. But he endured it all, because Hinata picked him up every time he gets dumped. Just one blush and one look from her and he feels loved, like he was the best man and most handsome guy in the world. She loved him like that.

But she seemed different the day before. She would still smile and give him her time, but the warmth that he always felt, he didn't feel.

Usually, after eating the lunch that she gave him, he would try to get rid of her to go find Sakura, and then Hinata would try everything to make him stay longer. But yesterday, she just smiled as Naruto walked away. When he turned around, Hinata's back was facing him as she walked the opposite way. He thought that he should have felt happy to get away so easily, but he didn't. Hinata was different yesterday, but maybe she was just busy. _'That's right.'_ She was just dealing with something and she will be back to normal today.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto jumped up in excitement with the usual grin on his face. "So what's for lunch today, huh?"

"I made sushi and takoyaki." Hinata smiled and handed him a black bento box and a pair of chopsticks. She took out her own lunch and they sat together.

"Wow! The food tastes great as always!" Naruto complimented and happily ate everything.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly called.

Naruto was still waiting for her to look at him in the way that she made him feel awesome. "Yes?" He smiled, hopeful. She had on a blush now as she timidly looked at the ground. He inwardly sighed in relief. _'She's back to normal.'_ The only thing left for him to do was think of a quick way to escape after eating his lunch.

"I-Is it alright if I go somewhere? There's something that I have to do." She bit her lip and made a quick, hopeful and shy glance at him.

Naruto's brows drew together. She hadn't even opened her bento box and she was already leaving? _'She's still not back to normal'_

"Okay..." Naruto nodded mutely with a slight frown. His frown deepened when Hinata immediately got on her feet, smiling so brightly with a pretty blush on her cheeks. "Thank you Naruto-kun." And then she rushed inside the school building. That was the second day in a row that he got tossed aside and forgotten.

...

...

...

At first, Hinata was embarrassed when Kiba loudly announced that she had a crush on their new teacher, but she later found herself in her dorm room, hugging her pillow tightly, rolling on the bed restlessly and giggling madly. She felt giddy and thrilled. It was good that her childhood hero was already aware of her affections. She know that she doesn't just have a crush on him, she had something a lot more for him and she wanted him to know it.

The next day, she made three lunch boxes. One for her, one for her boyfri–_Naruto_, she meant – and one for her Namikaze-sensei. That was why she wandered the corridors of the school during lunch time, looking for Minato's office. After minutes of walking, she found a door with the sign, 'P.E. Staff'. The door was widely opened. From her position, she could see more doors inside. Those doors were in a line at her left. Carefully, she sneaked inside. There was no one in sight. _'Thank goodness.'_ She thought, and then read the sign of the first door, then the second door, _'Yes!'_ The door read, 'Namikaze'. Hinata gently knocked twice. She waited for a moment, but there was no response. She tried again, and still, no response. It was made obvious that no one was inside. She straightened her back, took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to surround the doorknob with her hand, and then finally opened the door. She looked around as she silently walked towards the desk up ahead. The office looked ordinary, but it still made her smile, thinking that it was _his_ office. She opened her handbag and took out a bento and a folded paper. The paper was put under the bento that was on the desk. Satisfied, Hinata got back outside with a smile so wide that it radiated happiness. When outside, she went to the backyard table, where her friends sat, her bright smile still present.

Kiba and Shino wanted to say something, but didn't. Hinata was happy and that made them happy. Wouldn't want to ruin the moment, would they?

...

...

...

Naruto was now sitting at a table outside the back of the school. Sakura was beside him, but was far enough, Ino on the other side of Sakura, and Sasuke was on his opposite. He sighed, lacking his usual enthusiasm.

"God, Naruto! Stop moping around, it's _annoying._" Sakura expressed bitterly.

"Tsk tsk" Ino shook her head, not agreeing with Sakura. "Sakura, would you rather that Naruto gets hyper and keeps on screaming?" Sakura saw the light on Ino's words. "You're right Ino." And the two ignored Naruto as they busied themselves with their compact mirrors.

Naruto ducked his head on his folded arms, which were resting on the table. His day was getting worse.

Sasuke, all but used to this, simply continued biting on his tomato. His eyes were fixed on another table that was far behind Naruto. He was relaxed, but suddenly, his stare went hard and his back became stiff. He did not like what he was seeing on the particular table. Sakura and Ino notice the change in Sasuke's mood, they always notice. And looking at their compact mirrors, they saw a long, midnight blue hair of a girl who was with two brunette boys, one was wild and the other one was calm. Their back was facing them. The wild boy, who was in the middle, had his arm lightly around the girl's neck, making their bodies collide with each other.

Jealousy filled both Ino and Sakura. It was the reason that made Sakura sleep with Naruto, in order to hurt Hinata. The two best friends/rivals were blinded by fury and jealousy. They didn't like it when the boy they desired looks at another girl.

...

...

...

The last period came finally. Minato's students went straight to the gym and changed for something more comfortable. Hinata put on a grey, breathable jacket over a tight white shirt, black jogging pants and a pair of rubber shoes. She wore her hair in a ponytail.

The teacher was not in the premises yet, but a notice on a wheeled, white board indicated them to do sit ups. They would take turns. The example was that student A would lay down with his/her knees bent and his/her hands supporting the back of his/her neck, while student B (student A's partner) would put his/her knees on student A's feet to hold them feet down. Student B's hands would hold student A's knees to keep them together.

Because Hinata was in a trio, she had to wait longer to take her turn, but that was not what she was worrying about. She was waiting for Minato to arrive. After only fifteen minutes, with still no sign of the teacher, Hinata sighed and rested her head on her bent knees, slowly getting depressed. She watched, bored, as Kiba did his sit ups. It would take long before he finishes, she supposed. She sighed again.

"Hey."

The voice made the trio turn their head.

"Namikaze-sensei!" Hinata was standing in a flash, her boredom gone and replaced with happiness and thrill. She had on the look that made Minato as happy and as thrilled.

"Hey sensei!" Kiba grinned and then looked at Hinata. He was ready to make a comment about Hinata and her feelings for their teacher, but Shino -thin he may be, was still a boy, who ate a lot- put all of his weight on his knees, successfully crippling Kiba's toes and shutting him up. After his deed of saving Hinata from another embarrassment, he gave a nod as a greeting to their teacher.

"Uh..." Minato started and rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of his nervousness. He wanted to have a good look at Hinata. Well, now that he did, he couldn't say anything. He took in her pale, porcelain skin that seemed to be glowing, he took in her dark long hair that flowed naturally at her back, her fringe, her perfectly thin eyebrows, cute and elegant nose, pale, silvery, lavender eyes that were full of emotions, full, kissable lips that has a natural rose colour. _'Beautiful...'_

The two were just staring at each other.

"Sensei!" a voice of a student, from a far corner of the gym broke the trance between Hinata and Minato.

"We need help here sensei!"

"I-I'll be right there!" Minato shouted back. He turned his attention back to Hinata. "I'm gonna go..." He felt proud that Hinata's smile faded. It meant that she was just as disappointed as he was at having their encounter cut short. But even though, Hinata forced herself to smile at the tall man.

"So I'll, uh... see you." Minato added, still standing on his spot, rubbing the back of his neck one more time.

Hinata nodded, "Ok", and then let out a true shy smile.

"Ok" Minato echoed and also let out a real smile.

"SENSEI! Argh!" the student, who asked for help, hollered, frustrated.

...

...

...

At the shower rooms by the gym, the students showered...

The last one of the girls in the shower room was Hinata. She was moving as fast as a turtle. That was why she was the last one who was still taking a shower. The cause of her lagging was her daydreaming. She was imagining herself, doing sit ups, but instead of Kiba, Minato was the one holding her knees and feet down. She imagined that every time she would sit up, her head would... bump? And bruise...? The chest of Minato? Hinata made whining noise. Her daydreaming got weird.

Outside the shower stalls, Ino and Sakura sneaked near the one where Hinata was in. They looked at each other. Ino was holding a digital camera that looked quite high-tech, while Sakura was not holding anything, but she will be holding something soon. Quietly, Sakura tiptoed closer to Hinata's cubicle, and then Sakura stretched her hands to reach Hinata's clothes, which were hanging on the low door of the cubicle. Sakura pulled her hands back, holding both of Hinata's used and fresh clothes. The thieves crept outside the shower room, and then out the gym doors. They would wait for Hinata to come out and take pictures of the -what they thought were- fat and disgusting body of the Hyuuga.

Where was Minato?

...

...

...

I told you guys I was trying to make the chapters longer X], now what do you think of that! :D

I started thinking of this chapter as soon as I got five reviews, so... you know I what mean! :D


	4. Go out with me tomorrow?

Reply to the reviews at the bottom :D please review again!

…

…

…

Hinata stood still, frozen at the door of the girl's shower room, while Minato's beautiful sharp eyes roamed her body, staring a little longer at you know where, he looked so handsome.

"Hyuga-san …" Minato breathed with his eyes ready to pop out from their sockets. He pinched his nose which was heavily bleeding. Hinata shivered in pleasure at how Minato spoke her name. And when her wide eyes accidentally dropped down to his pants, where a very big tent was forming, she felt something wet from her most sensitive area run down to her legs. _'Am I going to have my very first sexual intercourse? With Namikaze-sensei?'_ she thought nervously but excitedly. _'If I am to lose my virginity, it's definitely with him!'_ she decided.

He was itching. His happy place _down there_ was itching. If he does not act fast, he might find himself locked in a cell because of sexual harassment or rape, likely adultery.

Hinata watched with her jaw hanging out when Minato hastily took off his shirt, which left him in a tight, white tank top, showing off the nice muscles of his strong arms. _'Oh my, I'm going to have sex with him!' _Hinata was _very_ pleased with her realisation…until Minato put the large shirt over her head and down her _very_ naked body. It left her confused. Weren't they going to have sex? Then why put a shirt on her?

Minato put his hands on her shoulders, breathing heavily because of his sexual frustration. "Why are you walking around naked?" Minato breathe in a low tone. He was still very turned on and very hard. He looked at her wet hair which was sticking messily into her skin and brushed some of her bangs that were probably stinging her eyes. "I slipped a letter under your door." Minato said.

Hinata knotted eyebrows in curiosity.

"Please read it." Minato tightened his grip on her shoulders for a split second and rushed out of the gym and onto his room to take care of his erection. His hands to the rescue! :D

…

…

…

"Minato-sensei? Why was he there?" Ino asked as they got ignored by a very fast running Minato.

"Why wouldn't he be there? Like, he's our P.E teacher, duh!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What's with that tone big forehead?" Ino asked with a menacing glare. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Well what do you think?" retorted Sakura with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hips.

They continued arguing whilst hidden in a bush. Then they stopped when they heard the gym door creaking, it would be Hinata this time for sure.

"Quick Ino-pig! Press the record button!"

"Don't call me Ino-Pig you –"

"Just do it!"

"Arrgh" Ino pushed her camera's record button in time when Hinata stepped out of the door.

"What. The. Hell." Sakura uttered in bewilderment.

"Hey, that doesn't look like Hinata!" Ino expressed, confused.

"Her tits are so big and round. I can see her nipples sticking in her soaked shirt. Her legs are so awesome… I'm so hard… I'm turning gay… Nooooooo!" A blur of black disappeared around the corner. His scream could still be heard.

"… Was that Sai?" Ino furrowed her brows. "How could he be turning gay when that person is a girl?"

"Sai likes boys and he thinks he's a girl … so he thinks he's becoming a gay, like a lesbian, because he was –" Sakura frowned. "attracted –" she menacingly turned her head to look at Hinata's retreating form. "with Hinata … That bitch! She was supposed to be fat!"

…

…

…

Hinata tried not to get any attention when she rushed to her room. Though, she still got a lot of people staring at her, especially the boys. All of them, except a few, had tents in their pants.

"Hey sexy, what's your name?" one guy asked as he, along with others, followed HInata in her path to the girl's dorm.

Hinata got nervous and sprinted into a run.

"Hey, come back!" the boys shouted and tried to run after her, but she was fast!

"Damn, she's so hot!" the boys kept on talking about her and how they would find out who she was.

…

…

…

Hinata arrived at her room, sighing, relieved that she got through with her ordeal without getting raped. She slid down with her back leaning on her door. Then felt something on her bare bum. She reached for the thing and saw that it was a letter. Then she remembered Minato talking about slipping a letter under her door. Her face lit up as she unfolded the paper and read its contents.

_Dear Hyuga Hinata,_

_ Thank you very much for the lunch that you gave me, and I have read the letter that you put under the bento. I like it, the lunch and the letter. I would like to ask if you would want to go with me tomorrow with my friends to town. Here is my number, 64628656837446282. Please let me know your decision._

_ Namikaze, Minato_

"So his name is Minato …" Hinata breathed, and then hugged the letter dearly to her chest and sighed a lovesick sigh. She was going with Minato tomorrow! She was _so_ happy, but she was also disappointed that they didn't have sex. She frowned. _'What's happening to me? I'm becoming a really bad girl'_ a picture of her and Minato, getting naughty in bed, entered her mind. She giggled then, with a bright smile and red cheeks. Then she saw a picture of Naruto, her _boyfriend_. She frowned, realising that she was becoming just like him, liking someone else and kind of being a cheater while already being committed in a relationship. But if she breaks up with Naruto … Jiraiya, his godfather … will ruin her 'straight A student' status, and her plan on finding her previous parents will be ruined as well.

Then someone knocked on her door.

…

…

…

Naruto just got out of his basketball practice when he saw Hinata. His eyes lit up and he jogged to catch up to her. She was walking towards the main gate of their school. "Hinata-chan!" he waved with a wide grin on his face. He felt like spending time with her, his girlfriend. Hinata turned around and frowned for a second before smiling at him, which he thought was odd. She never frowns at him, except when he tries to leave her side to go, you know, _somewhere else_. And her frown was different. It was not a sad and helpless frown, but something else. "Are you ok?"

Hinata frowned again, but in confusion this time, "Why wouldn't I be ok, Naruto-kun?" then she forced a smile again. _'Since when did he care?'_

Naruto shrugged. "I don't kn… I just thought… maybe… you know, that something was bothering you. But!" he beamed. "Let's forget about that! Coz I was thinking of going out tomorrow!"

"You're going out?" Hinata still had her heart constricting in slight pain at what Naruto did, and she initially thought that he was talking about going out with Sakura tomorrow.

Naruto seemed to find what Hinata said funny, for his facial expression changed in an amused one and he laughed. "What do you mean _'you'_? It's _we_. We are going out tomorrow so you better be ready for it!" he pushed a thumb up in Hinata's face, smiling as brightly as she remembered.

Hinata smiled sheepishly and weakly. "W-We?"

Naruto noticed that Hinata was a bit sceptical about them going out, which made him sober up a little. "Yeah …" he knotted his forehead, "we … you're coming, right?"

"Hyuuga!" a demanding deep voice called out and disturbed the couple's conversation. The voice belonged to a person who was standing by the main gate, seemingly impatient.

Naruto squinted his eyes and recognised the person. "Teme?"

Sasuke was still in his basketball uniform, just like Naruto.

"What dobe?" Sasuke somewhat growled, and then looked at Hinata and motioned with his head for her to come his way.

Hinata hurried up to the impatient male, but not without looking at Naruto and saying, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I have to go."

Naruto was dumbfounded. What was Hinata doing hanging out with Sasuke? As far as he remembered, they haven't talked to each other before. So why! What was going on! He was seething and he cursed Sasuke under his breath. So the teme was the reason why Hinata was ignoring him, he realised. She hasn't even answered his question if she would come with him tomorrow! He clenched his fists as he watched Sasuke open the door of his car for Hinata, who seemed quit relaxed. They were comfortable with other… "That bastard!"

…

…

…

I am SO sorry for the long delay :( my equipment got hacked and the phone which I used to compensate to be able to update got infected as well! D: coz I had to type the chapters in the infected computer then transfer it to the mobile to upload in the net. Silly me. Then I enrolled to this college :D which is very demanding that would need a computer and an internet connection to be able to do work, it is so stressing! I only managed to do a quick chapter coz I really miss this story and I got a whole lot of reviews than before! :D can you believe it! I was like, YEEPPEE! XD

otakufangirl: oh man hehe I'm flattered X] thanks so much XD and Sakura and Ino, they make my blood boil in some fics. I dunno :P

Dark Moon Maiden: you're absolutely right! :O karma do hit people yeah! :P the beaches got their surprise yeah ;D thanks for reviewing XD

Silverfox 37: I'm glad you 3 it XD lol thanks for reviewing :D

Kira Acumichi: Ooooh ;D who are those two guys? hehe thank you for reviewing! Btw, one of my reviewers, ByakuganHyuuga360 :D stated that I should thank ya coz they saw my story on your favourites, so XD heehee thank youooooooooooo!

.LLL: Wootwoot! :D glad you like it! :D thank you for reviewing!

violet404: me too :D coz I really wanted to write longer chapters, but I was too lazy and my mind was not working at those times… X] you'll have to read on and find out about Sasuke's feelin yeah ;D thanks for reviewing XD

NoIsY-LaUgH: I am glad that you like my story yeah XD hehe thanks for reviewing XD

Hikaru-e-Ikuto Call me Ciih: lol X] nice entrance, soooo dramatic yeah XD and that's ok, it's not a sin :D and your facial emoticons are so unique yeah! XD you have to read on to find Sasuke's emo tions ye ah :D thanks for reviewing XD

sKyLaR KnIgHt: Awesome yeah :D! thanks yo!

sKyLaR KnIgHt: ehehe thanksssss XD

sKyLaR KnIgHt: dude, I'm like, YOU'RE phenomenal! XD I think I need to eat more rice to get at that level with the other authors ehehe but thank you soooooooooooooo for saying what you said yeah! I am touched :) Yeah! Baby!

ByakuganHyuuga360: ehehe :D good thing you roamed at Kira Acumichi's favs yeah XD Kira! Oh man Kira! Hehehe then read on to find out yeah :D! yeah, Hinababy's body is smokin!


	5. Hinata, the Men's Lady

I deserve your punches right now, I know, sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! It's coz I needed a job and now got two so I was really busy, uhuhu ( T^T ) I only had Saturdays for my rest but I have to wash my laundry on that day and other stuff, it left me still a bit tired then go back to work on Sundays again ( T^T ) I'm just on my holidays right now and is leaving in two days to go back to where I work. I forgot how enjoyable it is to write fan fictions... But rest assured! I, shall not, quit! (replies to reviews at the bottom xD )

* * *

Here's a quick summary of what has happened so far.

Naruto and Hinata are in a relationship. On their first anniversary Hinata caught Naruto romancing Sakura and getting it on. Hinata had a heart ache. She was taking it in nicely then her first love appears in her school as the new P.E. teacher. Dear Kiba was such a loud mouth that the teacher heard him say Hinata has a crush on him. Hinata couldn't help herself and gave the teacher a bento and a letter. The teacher saw her nude. Oooh~ yeah... Minato left her a letter and invited her to go with him on the weekend. Naruto saw her and invited her as well. But then! Sasuke appeared and him and Hinata entered his car. OOOH YEAH! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5: Hinata, the Men's Lady!

* * *

So Sasuke had Hinata in his car. She did not really have a good image in his mind. Since she began dating his best friend Naruto, he had scrutinised her every move. _Is she the right girl for Naruto? Can she make him happy?_

Sadly, Sasuke's fan girls—especially Sakura and Ino—misunderstood why he kept on watching Hinata. And earlier this afternoon, he saw Hinata getting a little too comfy with the Inuzuka. _The fuck!?_ He knew it! He knew the little whore in her would come out soon. Every girl is a whore, and she is no exception!

Sasuke was getting furious on behalf of Naruto. That's why he decided, when he received the message from Orochimaru—his Karate sensei—to give Hinata a lift home, that he will give her the talk and might convince her to end it with Naruto. It is brother instinct, he tells you!

It's a red light. Sasuke smoothly stepped on the breaks, and then started his heroic deed.

"Hyuuga" Sasuke sternly called without tearing his gaze from the front. "Naruto's a nice guy, but he's an idiot 'coz his girlfriend is a bitch."

"..." No answer. Uh-huh

Green light. The traffic was flowing nicely.

"Do you hear me, Hyuuga?" Sasuke got a little frustrated as he expertly handled the steering wheel.

"..."

Sasuke was grinding his teeth now. With a careful turn of his head, he looked to see what was going on. Hinata's eyes were closed. _The bitch had the nerve to sleep on him when he was being heroic!_ But the other thing Sasuke noticed, was the red tint on her cheeks, she had a slight drool and was squirming a bit. It was clearly a... wet dream!

"Ugh..." Sasuke shuddered in disgust.

* * *

After arriving at the Sanin residence, Hinata, together with Sasuke, were greeted by her dad.

"Sasssuke-kun. Thank you ssso much for bringing Hinata-chan home." Orochimaru was sitting on a gigantic chair that was at the farthest part of the Sanin's dojo. He was wearing a cream coloured T-shirt that has a split skirt attached to it. Underneath was a black, long-sleeved turtle neck. He had a big, purple rope that he artistically used as a belt. How awesome was Hinata's dad!? And that was just their karate uniform. Yes, Uchiha-san had to wear it too, but her dad still pulled it off better!

After giving her own gratitude, Hinata went straight to her room, sat down on her bed and thought about the two invitations she received for tomorrow. She clearly wanted to go with Namikaze-sensei, but felt guilty because she was technically Naruto's girlfriend. Why is Naruto asking her anyway? He usually spends his weekends with Haruno-san or Uchiha-san. She thought for a bit, and her optimistic thinking led to one conclusion.

"Oh no..." Hinata moaned and clutched her head as a headache suddenly came. Naruto-kun was sacrificing his time with Haruno-san and Uchiha-san trying to be a good boyfriend, even though he clearly loves Haruno-san. He was trying to be nice.

Hinata felt guiltier. Now that she has a clearer head when it comes to Naruto and Sakura, she realised that Naruto is really a good person. He gave her a chance and went out with her, even though he was still madly in love with the pink-haired beauty. Now Hinata knows how to handle the situation, guilt-free.

With a new resolve, Hinata grabbed her mobile phone and confidently typed her reply to Naruto's invitation. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I already promised a friend to go somewhere tomorrow. Maybe next time?" Hinata pressed the sent button with a light feeling in her heart. This would be good for Naruto-kun and Haruno-san's developing relationship.

And now, with Namikaze-sensei. Hinata moved her gaze to her bag, where Namikaze's note was tucked. Her heart immediately beat faster.

* * *

Minato was in his kitchen, wearing an apron but still looking very manly. He was cooking dinner, so he had left his mobile phone on the nearby table. _Hyuuga-san still hasn't messaged me._ Minato thought worriedly. _What if she got angry that he saw her naked body?_ Minato's cheeks flushed a bit at the pleasant memory, but then got fidgety. He glanced at his phone once, twice trice, and so on, hoping it would go beep beep. _What if she doesn't like me anymore?_

At that moment, Minato got relieved from his worried state as the phone finally went 'beep beep!' With a start and renewed hope in his heart, he rushed to his phone, knocking over some kitchen utensils and some chairs, still managing to look so cool and sexy. He quickly grabbed the phone and opened the message.

'Hi Namikaze-sensei, this is Hyuuga Hinata' the text read. It made his heart beat quicken, and then a gentle smile appeared on his handsome face.

'Good evening Hyuuga-san, how are you?' Minato replied happily.

The two of them spent the Friday night messaging and getting to know each other. Minato apologised for violating Hinata, Hinata denied that he was at fault, and instead thanked him for being there or she would not have even a shirt to walk with, Minato asked where her clothes were, Hinata thought maybe someone mistook her clothes and accidently took them, what should Hinata wear tomorrow, etcetera.

* * *

That same evening, Naruto did not instantly notice Hinata's text. He was busily taking his frustration out on Sasuke's dorm door. Naruto calmed down for a bit and leaned on the door. His heart was feeling heavy. He was so confused._ Why were you with the teme, Hinata?! _His heart cried out. He initially went to Sakura after he saw Sasuke and Hinata together. He wanted to hug her, to feel her, to make love with her, make him feel better. Sakura was much better than Hinata anyway. Hinata was fat, Sakura was not. So they had a ten minute quicky, and then Sakura threw him out of her door again. And by routine, he started heading for Hinata's room—so she can make him feel great with her affections—only to remember what he wanted to forget.

Naruto's face contorded in hurt and anger again and he slid down the door. Then he heard slow footsteps coming his way.

"Baka." Sasuke called but was greeted with a fist on his perfect face. He instantly got alert and pushed Naruto away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sasuke glared as he wiped the dribble of blood on his lips.

Naruto quickly stepped forward again and grabbed Sasuke on the collar, his face looking feral. "What were you doing with Hinata-chan!?"

"What?" Sasuke looked incredulous. So this was about that good-for-nothing girlfriend of his? "I gave the Hyuuga a lift home because her dad—my karate instructor—ordered me to!" Sasuke answered heatedly and then pushed Naruto away from him again. Naruto's features eased a bit, only leaving sheer confusion behind.

"Huh?" Naruto managed to say dumbly.

"Seriously, I don't see why you're even dating her, when you clearly love Sakura." Sasuke started, getting back to trying to be heroic and began calling Hinata names. But of course, he will not let the dobe go lightly for punching him. He practiced what Orochimaru taught him today and got even.

* * *

The next day, Hinata examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing her usual jacket and pants. She looked like a teenager. When she meets up with her gorgeous Namikaze-sensei, people would be able to easily distinguish the age difference. That thought made her feel nervous, so she thought of a remedy. She rushed to her parents' room and scavenged her mom's box of old clothes. She should really start asking her dad to guide her with her fashion sense. But she's just too comfortable with her baggy clothes!

After some time, Hinata found a decent enough sun dress that reached her mid calves. It was light coloured with a thin strap and had light material. It surprisingly fit her curves perfectly. Hinata also decided to pinch some of her mom's BB cream and liquid lipstick. She just left her hair down, grabbed her mom's sun hat and put it over her head.

"Woooow..." Hinata breathed in astonishment. Who knew little changes could make a teenager like her look this mature? But would she have the courage to step out of the house like this? Well, she wanted to impress Namikaze-sensei. No choice but to suck it up.

* * *

After using the public transport, Hinata arrived in the park. She was having a hard time breathing due to her excitement mixed with her nervousness. But she managed to set her eyes on the enclosed sports stadium, feeling anxious as she looked for a blond head.

When the two found each other, they awkwardly walked together, both trying not to get caught as they stole glances at one another. Minato was wearing some blue, sleeveless basketball top with black shorts. Kind of like the basketball uniform in the anime Slum Dunk. Look at Hinata's mental drool; she was currently appreciating Minato's ripped arms.

Hinata's face felt so hot that she was getting dizzy. Thankfully Minato's friend met them up inside and introduced himself. It was a good distraction.

"G-Good day to you too, Yamato-san." Yamato-san was a strange man. He had some kind of open helmet thing that he won't remove from his head. But he was cool. Namikaze-sensei was cooler though, and he left the others eating the dust when they played a friendly game of basketball. Namikaze-sensei explained that he did not personally know most of the people in the stadium, but they just play games with each other to form a complete number of players.

Minutes passed and the guys decided to end the game. They just went on their own and practiced dribbling techniques and so on.

"You were amazing Namikaze-san—" Hinata started when Minato headed towards her. Not calling him sensei for the day as they had planned. "I wish I can play as good as you." Hinata praised, feeling proud that Minato's team won.

"Ehehe" Minato laughed shyly with his deep voice and scratched the back of his neck. He looked Hinata up and down again, as he had done a thousand times earlier and felt his cheeks go warm, especially when his eyes landed on her generous bust. "Ahem..." He coughed and tried to erase the dirty thoughts away. "Thank you, if you like, we can practice playing together?"

So the two did just that. They had the basketball ring on one side to themselves. They first practiced dribbling while facing each other. The other occupants could not help but watch as the two smiled at each other, looking quite content. They radiated a feeling of happiness which made the others smile as well as they watched. Then as the two got more comfortable, their reserved smiles turned into laughter as they decided to do a one on one.

It was Hinata's turn to block Minato. She weakly tried to swat the ball away from his hands and failed, which made Minato to good-heartedly laugh more. Hinata tried again, but tripped as she moved too far forward. All of the dribbling noises and screeching rubber shoes of the other occupants ceased. They all saw the sexy girl fall on her knees, as her face bumped the thing in front of her, and as she stayed on that position. While the thing she bumped into slowly grew. And the lucky man who owns the growing thing stood frozen, heat consuming his face and his thing in full force.

"Wit-wew!" Someone whistled, wishing he was the one in that position.

"Okay, break it up, nothing to see here!" Yamato decided to butt in and save his lucky bastard of a friend.

When Minato finally recovered from his high, he quickly crouched down to Hinata's level and helped her up. "A-Are you alright, Hyuuga-san?" He was still flustered when he asked.

"Hai..." Hinata groaned, massaging her aching nose. Her eyes were tightly closed the whole time when she braced herself for the fall.

Minato sighed in relief. She did not know about their embarrassing situation that happened just now and left it at that. They continued their one on one when Hinata cheerfully asked, though Minato still had the earlier event bugging his mind and it distracted him, making him the one to trip on his feet this time. Oops. No worries though. He did not fall. No harm done, thanks to Hinata. She was running in front of Minato, her back to him, when Minato managed to grab her on his fall. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and one hand gripped on a squishy boob. No harm done. His front was also sticking on her back side, making him feel her soft butt cheeks and then his thing was alive again. Ahaha

"Get a room!" Yamato finally shouted, being the one getting embarrassed because of his companions.

* * *

Dark Moon Maiden – Ohoho lol xD Yeah! Feel it Naruto, feel the angst!

Amaya Mizuki Baton – Magnific entrance, if I say so myself u/.\u ... ehehe xD

sKyLar KnIgHt – OMO! (blushes) Love your stories, PLEASE SIGN ON MY FOREHEAD! xD

ByakuganHyuuga360 – ihihi xD hope you liked the outcome of what Hina was doing with Sasu uhuhu expect to see more of him, *hint hint *

Acumichi – ACUMICHI! Please update Spirit Wars! PLEASE PLeASE! I lOVE IT!

Violet404 – ihihi xD Hinata got the boys good ohoho lololol

BrathanXOXO – ihihi xD thank you for loving this story, hope you enjoyed the update xD

CiestGun – Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm soooo happy! xD ihihi

Iw4nty0u – ihihi xD lol we all hating on Naruto for hurting dear Hinata-chan, I actually based it on how Hinata got ignored and just exaggerated on it, especially after she fought Pein, but then who goes and hugs Naruto when he came back? SAKURA-BEACH I"LL CUT hEr dICK. And where was Hinata-chan? Her head was just mingled in the crowd. Uhuhu, I feel you man, I do ( T^T)

Otakuxfanxgirl – ihihi xD Sasuke snoops his duck-butt head lolol ihihi glad you like it, xD luv you too ( ^/^ )

In your dreams as well – ihihi don't lose hope with what happened in this chapter, expect more of Sasu and his duck-butt hair, yeah!

Faux Princess – OH MAN PLEASE SIGN SOMEWHERE ON MY FACE! xD you are the reason why I made a SaiHina fic, coz of YOUR AWESOME SAIHInA FIC! WHAZZA!

Chlolo1213 – AHAHA xD Here it is, hope you enjoyed the update ihihi xD

Shiken-chii – Thank you thank you! Ihihi xD I really don't like Naruto for Hinata too, even in canon, Hinata-chan deserves a better love life! KISHI-SAN YOU HEAR!? Uhuhu ( T^T ) I'm glad you liked this Minato, he's soooo KYAAAA! (blushes)

Deedee – ihihi xD thank you for showing interest in my story, hope you like the new chapter xD

Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon – LOL MAN! Wut you did to Sakura-beach and Naruto-baka made LOL SO BAD! xD Really sorry for the very late update, sorry sorry sorry! I feel ashamed... uhuhu. I'm so happy you still with me, HUGS! LUV U!

PERONAFAN – AAAHH! Ihihi xD thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ihihi xD thank you

Hina – Hope you're not dying anymore! :0 coz here's the new chapter! ihihi xD

NeitherSaneNorInsane – ihihi xD sorry about that, I'll keep that in mind, thank you xD you noticed the extra long phone number, ahaha xD it was fun doing that! Hey! I like KakaHina Crack too! WOOHOO! Hope you enjoyed this chapter xD

MyLiloITACHIassasin – ihihi xD just one word but it left me grinning like a fool xD thank you! Ihihi xD

DarkEmperorAngel – lolol ihihi xD Naruto will be like calling Hinata Mommy lol xD ihihi thank you very much! Appreciate it xD

12Sayuke45Uchiha67 – Do not fret! For I have updated! YEAH! (I salute on the forehead like a captain on a ship!) hope you liked what happend in this chapter xD

Sakura tsukiyomi lefey – Roger that! Here is the continuation of the story xD! Ihihi xD hope you like it xD

671 GURL LUV CCLTT AND ANIME – ihihi xD none taken, thank you very much for reviewing! Thank you thank you! XDD

Seraphina Dragon – hope you like the new chapter xD ihihi

NinjaHero26 – Yes, of course! xD ihihi hope you like it!

MrsChuckles – I feel your pain ( T^T ) I was browsing for MinaHina and was disappointed. So I was like, that's not right! What about us MinaHina fans!? So i was like, Worry not! I will write MinaHina! Ihihi I'm laughing now reading your review, ihihi ero Minato sound soooo hot! I agree! And so sorry for not updating regularly, sorry sorry! ( T^T ) hope you're still with me uhuhu... Beijos, Até a Próxima, I'll search what it means and keep it in my brainz ihihi xD

The-Oreo-Ninja – ihihi xD I'm so glad you love my story, and sorry for exaggerating Naruto ihihi xD he's a beach in this one :9 ihihi xD


	6. Who's Chubby?

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto!

Reply to reviews at the bottom x] THANK YOU! I IS SO HAPPY! XD I wanna TROLOLOL!

* * *

Minato froze as his heart hammered rapidly in his chest, feeling extremely nervous, so nervous that he did not register his hand squeezing the soft, round flesh. He was so traumatised with his first love, Kushina, that he swears Hinata will hate him as well, because of this incident. His heart immediately felt heavy, and his wide shoulders slumped in dejection. His felt like crying, when suddenly, a sharp intake of breath distracted him, and made him shift his eyes from the ground to look at Hinata.

Hinata's plump lips were parted as she held her breath, her face flushed. She was pleased with having her back pressed against Namikaze-sensei's chest. It showed when her wide eyes closed half way and an appreciative moan softly escaped her. This kind of pleasure was so new, and when combined with her teenage body's hormones,—

"_S-Sensei…" _ Hinata whispered as she seemingly leaned more into Minato. She was in pure bliss.

Down south, she felt so hot that it made her squeeze her legs tight. She looked so erotic and she clearly was enjoying it. With this realisation, Minato got pleasantly surprised.

It seemed Hinata still likes him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and with his hands away from her privates and now around her torso, he tightly held Hinata closer to his body. Never has an opposite gender made him feel this happy, so happy that he actually might cry.

* * *

It was a weekday again, and the students are back at the boarding school. And Hinata is back at the school yard, under the big sakura tree, to give Naruto his lunch.

Hinata hasn't seen Minato yet after their date, which embarrassingly ended when Yamato yelled at them to get a room. Yamato was red in the face while face-palming.

When Minato and Hinata looked around, they saw that the other occupants of the basketball court were intently looking at them. Some had a facial expression which could be read as _'Well? Go on. What are you waiting for? Continue!' _There were also a number of young boys who had their noses bleeding. Then Hinata started hyperventilating, so Minato took her out of there and calmed her down with an ice cream and then drove her a block away from her house. They forgot to kiss each other's cheeks. Damn!

So then, Hinata was extremely missing Minato. She has been suffering, having a heavy heart after their date. She could have texted him, but sadly, in their haste to get out of the court, they forgot to take her bag, which had her wallet and other things in it, including her mobile phone! _'Why, oh why!'_ She felt like she's on a Minato-withdrawal and was going crazy. And her body was aching and wanting more physical contact with him.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly called, with her face contorted in a way that shows what she was feeling at that moment.

"Yesh Hiuata-tshan?" Naruto responded, with his mouth full of Hinata's delicious cooking. He turned his head to look at her and then his heart skipped. Hinata was looking at him the way she looked at him before. Was this it? Is she back to normal for good? But then, what about Sakura-chan? He really, _really_ likes Sakura-chan.

"I-Is it ok if I, u-uhm, go somewhere?" Hinata pleaded, while she had the grass beneath her caught in her tight fists.

Naruto then made a shocked face that says _'What!?'_ He swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth and then wiped his lips with his orange sleeve. "Again, Hinata-chan!?" He whined.

"I-I'll be quick" Hinata promised with a small smile, and then used her arms to support her as she straightened her bent knees to stand up.

She abruptly halted, when Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. He suddenly looked so serious.

"We're through." Naruto said with finality, but then, his eyes glinted for a moment when Hinata became unmoving. He saw how distraught she had looked. It seemed she has forgotten of her previous business and was now concentrated on him, which was good. He will end their relationship now, with her longing for him, because Sakura suddenly wanted him to leave Hinata. Sakura finally promised to be his girlfriend. But he will still have Hinata yearning for him, he can't let her totally go, he got used to someone loving him and he simply liked it.

* * *

Time for English lessons. Hinata's English class unfortunately had the ero-sensei.

Jiraiya.

He had sharp eyes. They looked stern with the frowning brows and frowning lips. They will make you feel small when their glaring stare is concentrated on you.

* * *

"Okay, class, do you understand?" Jiraiya asked as his hands closed a hard covered book with a loud snap.

"U-Um…" a soft voice was heard and a clammy hand shook, as it was help up to ask a question.

"Okay, get yourselves a partner and do the activity on the board." Jiraiya completely ignored the stuttering student, who got snickered at by some of the classmates. They thought it was a joke. After all, Jiraiya was known to be a funny and civil man. _Just not to Hinata._ "I have something else to do. See ya!" Jiraiya waved and then started rushing out of the door.

"Hey old man!–Aamph…" Naruto had seen how stressed Hinata was with the lesson, because this was her weak point. She was that bad in English. He would usually shout at Jiraiya and force him to explain things more thoroughly to Hinata. Even though they are somewhat on a bad term at the moment, he couldn't take it and tried to help her out. But then…

"If you help her, I'm breaking up with you...!" Sakura quietly sneered at him, keeping her elbows at his side after jabbing him. She made sure that only Naruto could hear her, because her Sasuke-kun was on her other side and she didn't want him to know of her evils. But Sasuke still noticed the sudden movement, so he nonchalantly shifted his eyes to look at them. To cover for what she did, Sakura quickly pretended to be nursing Naruto's aching side.

"Naruto-kun, what did you eat this time?" Sakura asked and faked her concern and then sheepishly looked at Sasuke. "Heh heh… Naruto's so silly, right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke only lifted an elegant eyebrow, and then shifted his gaze again to look at Sakura's hand, which was on Naruto's tummy.

The sight suddenly made Sasuke's day go bad, so then, he quickly stood up with tight lips. He turned around and Hinata was the first person he saw. Then an idea hit him. He grumpily walked to Hinata's desk and pulled her up by the elbow.

"I will be your partner, Hyuga." Sasuke said with a glare and then turned to Sakura and Naruto's direction. He did not know why he was acting this way. He had never been jealous about Sakura and Naruto. He knew Naruto loves Sakura, but he also knew that Sakura loves her Sasuke-kun, and not the dobe. He even threatened the innocent Hyuga just to get those two together. He first thought that Naruto was more important than Sakura, he still was, but seeing them like that… it simply angers him. Now he sees Naruto fuming as he kept his hold on the Hyuga. It was revenge. Then he sees the jealousy in Sakura. It simply satisfies him.

"Knock it off, Sasuke!" It was Kiba. He caught Sasuke by surprise and was successful at pushing him off of Hinata. Shino was up on his feet as well, both of them shielding the stunned Hinata.

Now that Sasuke was brought back from his thoughts, he snarled and pushed himself off of the chair that he fell on. "What's your problem, Inuzuka?" He furiously approached Kiba in a challenging manner.

Kiba was snarling back. "Can't you three–" Kiba started, referring to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto "–just leave Hinata the hell alone!?"

Sasuke just glared more. "It's just for a damn school activity patner, you goof ball."

"Just a school activity, nya nya nya" Kiba angrily mocked. "Yeah right. I know you're aware of how bad your fan girls can be." Kiba continued, while he looked around their classroom to glare at their female classmates. They were already glaring daggers at Hinata, but then directed their glare at Kiba.

"See those bitches, Sasuke? They're not even modest enough to act lady-like and hide their ugly intentions!" Kiba and Shino were pushing Hinata towards the door now, and then, before they were completely out of the room, Shino coldly said "If I see you anywhere near Hinata, bugs will fly." Shino stood still for a moment to study Sasuke's reaction, and then turned to look at the females, making them know that the threat is valid for them as well.

The threat targets shivered in disgust and cowered in fear, except for Sasuke. He simply looked on as they exited.

* * *

It was finally night time.

"Day time, night time! Day time, night time!" Naruto childishly covered and uncovered his eyes, mimicking the big bird that he saw on Yuotube. He was in front of the mirror of the boys' toilet. He was just taking a break and a leak, but he was actually looking for Hinata. He wanted to invite her because his girlfriend Sakura suddenly felt like throwing a party.

Naruto stepped out of the toilet and then saw someone enter the hallway. The person seemed to have just been at the library, what with all the English books that were being carried.

Impulsively, Naruto run to catch up with the person and did a friendly back-hug. The person jumped, and then 'eeped' in shock.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto proceeded to rub cheeks with her. The contact effectively made her cheeks flush red.

"W-What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while she struggled to keep the books from falling. It was quite hard with two heavy arms wrapped around your neck.

"This way, Hinata-chan!" Naruto simply grinned and dragged her to the top floor excitedly.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I'm back!" Naruto released Hinata's hand and then hugged Sakura lovingly. The party was being held in a music room, which had soundproof walls, perfect for secret get-togethers.

"Let go of me you moron!" was Sakura's reply as she punched and kicked everywhere to get his disgusting form off of her. Naruto only laughed. Sakura then turned to Hinata.

"What is _that _doing up here!?" Sakura was almost spitting the words. Her mood dampened at the sight of Hinata, who opted to look at the ground. This party was for her success of finally making Sasuke-kun jealous. Hinata was definitely not welcomed.

Naruto didn't say anything. He just looked at Hinata, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked really, _really_ uncomfortable. She shifted in her feet and said

"U-um, I-I should go, Naruto-kun."

In a split second, Hinata made an eye contact with him, and then turned to go out of the door. Naruto saw some sort of hurt as she looked at him. It looked like jealousy to him.

With a jump, Naruto rushed to Hinata and grabbed her elbow to stop her. They were standing still as they stared at each other. Naruto's heart was beating faster and faster as he searched her eyes for the emotions that he had been longing for, when out of the blue, Sasuke appeared and jerked Hinata to his side, his hand on her other elbow.

"U-Um–" Hinata nervously started, and then swallowed the lump in her throat. The glares of the two best friends at each other were so heated, she swore she saw electricity current run between them. She weakly tugged her elbows away from their hold, but then Sasuke gripped her tighter and then violently pushed Naruto away.

Hinata's eyes widened in concern when Naruto's back side harshly fell on the floor. She saw how Sakura stepped back and away from him. Sakura didn't even try to catch his fall! Hinata tried to tug away from Sasuke so she could go and help poor Naruto, but Sasuke glared at her and harshly pulled her back to him.

"Naruto." Sasuke started. "Be a faithful boyfriend for once and only stick with your girlfriend over there." He was seething in rage as he looked between Sakura and Naruto. He looked so hostile to his best friends, it made Hinata wonder what happened. Sasuke was still somewhat tolerant of the other two after classes ended today.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you suddenly so angry? Please calm down…" Sakura braved up and pleaded. "Sasuke-kun…?" She was cautiously walking towards him, with the rest of the party goers seemingly unaware of the tension. They kept on banging their heads with the beat of the music.

"Stay away from me, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled which made Sakura stop in her tracks. Sasuke faintly felt guilty at the hurt in Sakura's green eyes, but when he remembered what he heard on his way up earlier, anger overflowed the guilt.

"Don't be rude to Sakura-chan, you teme!" Naruto shouted as he immediately stood up and hid his Sakura-chan behind his back.

"Listen Naruto," Sasuke cooled his features down. He then turned to look at the petite female beside him. She looked up, confused as she stared at him with her big, innocent eyes. She was all shaken up and distressed with the situation. "keep your hands off of my girlfriend."

* * *

A raging Naruto charged at Sasuke after what he said. He was able to punch Sasuke in the face. Then Sakura came to her senses and cried for Naruto stop hurting Sasuke. Naruto stopped his movements, afraid to accidentally hurt Sakura, who grabbed his orange jumpsuit to pull him away from Sasuke. But then, Naruto suddenly fell back at the forming crowd, when Sasuke took the chance to punch him back. There was now a loud chanting of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" by the spectators.

After that, Sasuke looked down at Naruto in mockery, and then turn around to drag a stupefied Hinata out the door.

* * *

After that incident, Sasuke began dragging Hinata around with him, wherever he goes, which always got him into a fight with Kiba and Shino. Hinata would always plead with Sasuke to let her be. Let her do her studies in peace and let her go where she needed to be. _Let her sneak into the office of her Namikaze-sensei, damn you! _And with her built up frustration, she was not able to stop the sudden jerk of her foot that accidently hit Sasuke's knee.

"What the hell, Hyuga!?" Sasuke glared at his 'girlfriend' and roughly pushed her inside the boys' toilet nearby.

"I-I'll tell d-dad on you!" Hinata glared back. How many days has it been after her date with Namikaze-sensei? What if someone else suddenly thinks they like Namikaze-sensei as well and tries to get him for themselves!?

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's face by the jaw and trapped her between his body and the sink. "Ok, Hyuga. You do that, and then I'll tell him how you got on with his rival's godchild." Sasuke exhaled loudly as Hinata finally got pacified. She had a frown and her eyes started to water while she tried to hold her glare. Why was the Hyuga being so difficult? Shouldn't she be happy that a handsome guy was tolerating a plain and chubby girl like her?

But was the Hyuga really chubby? From what he can feel as he leaned into the girl, her legs were firm. _'She has toned legs.'_ With her mid-section, he was having a hard time feeling for the fat that chubby girls usually had. _'She has a flat stomach?'_ Now that he can look at her closely, her face was far from fat, and her neck was slender. He also remembered how bony her elbows felt whenever he dragged her around. But then…

With his face contorted in incomprehension, he looked down at the chubby looking body that he was leaning into. He used his other hand to touch Hinata's leg to confirmed that they were actually toned.

"W-What are you doing U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata asked in horror.

"Be quiet! Tsk." Sasuke disregarded her and let his hand continue its trek upwards. Upon reaching her flat stomach, Sasuke's eyes went wide and glinted in awe. He continued upwards.

"N-No Uchiha-san!" Hinata's soft plead reached deaf ears, as Sasuke finally grabbed a handful of soft, squishy breast.

* * *

OHEMGEE! xD ahaha

YES! xD I was finally able to update again, phew… I am really grateful to all of you! Thank you for still reviewing and reading and following and putting this story on your favourite! (T- T ) Tears of joy xD

Hyoyeon: HYOYEON! xD I am so glad! It makes me happy that my story was able to make you smile ( ^/ / /^ ) I hope you keep on smiling x]

HinN4-cH4n: N4T4-CH3N! xD Thank you! I'm really happy you love my story xD here is the update, I hope you will like it as well x] Dontcha worry N4t4-ch4n, I'll make sure Naruto will get hit pretty hard on the head about that matter ehihi xD but, ehem, when will you update My Gay Boyfriend and Countdown to Hell and your other Hinata stories? Uhuhu

( T -T) Please update!

Evil-x-love: AAAHAHH! Thank you! ihihi xD MINAHINA! Here is an update and I hope you like it! x) sorry if my update is not fast enough, I shall try harder so that I'll have longer chapters and update faster! xD I will work hard! xD

Elizabeth: Thank you for your review! I'm SO happy! xD Here is the answer for you question Liz! xD hope the events were ok for you xD I still have to think about your last question, and I will try to update faster! :D

Acumichi: KIRA-CHAN! Ehihi xD I am happy that you are happy, and I will keep an eye on your updates! Yes! :D xD

Rock25: ehihi xD yeah, Orochimaru-san is Hinata's dad :D she was adopted, you see xD and we will know what happened to her biological family later on in the story xD hihihi, here is the update Rocky! I hope you like it! xD


End file.
